villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Helghan Senate
The Helghan Senate, or the High Council, is the main legistlative and governing body of the Helghan Empire and is one of the antagonist factions in the ''Killzone ''series. Founded after the rise of Autarch Scolar Visari, the Helghan Senate is ran by officials that were personally chosen by Visari and ruled the Helghan Empire follwoing Visari's death and after the collapse of the Helghan Empire in 2360. History Foundation The exact date of formation of the Helghan Senate is unknown but it was most likely formed aorund 2347 when the Helghan Empire was created. The senate acted as the main legistlative body and had supported Visari's rule over Helghan. Other information about the early days of the Helghan Senate are left unknown. Visari's Final Speech After the Helghast Military was forced to retreat from Vekta, the senators were with Visari during the ISA Invasion of Helghan in hiding while the Helghast Military had defended the planet with all of their might against the invading ISA threat. During the invasion, Visari had made his final speech to the Helghast people moments before the Helghasts were ready to nuke their own capitol, Pyrrhus, where he vowed to defend Helghan from the ISA with the senators accompanying him. Afterwards, Visari stayed in his main office while the rest of the senators went into hiding until the ISA could be pushed off the planet. Retaking Helghan Following the death of Scolar Visari, the Helghan Senate regrouped at the senate hall where they were overseeing the entire battle from afar as the only remaining leaders of the Helghast Forces. Admiral Orlock had took advantage of the ISA Forces' disarray and had sent in his forces with the intent of wipping them out only to face criticism from Jorhan Stahl, the Chairman/CEO of Stahl Arms and his political rival, who pointed out an ISA Tank column that was being ignored but Orlock vowed to destroy. After the remaining ISA Forces had retreated, Orlock took over the senate and the senate became the new rulers of the Helghan Empire. Six Months On Six months after the ISA retreat, division and internal conflict flooded the Helghan Senate as Orlock and Stahl fought for the title of autarch with the other senators taking sides and favorites as well. With Orlock unable to destroy the ISA, Stahl had threaten to leave the senate and the Helghast military but was given another chance and had decided to broadcast a live execution of captured ISA prisoners in order to get the title himself. Stahl had prepared to execute the ISA personal but the execution had failed with Rico and Sev breaking them out and Stahl was stripped of the title of Autarch and Orlock won the title. Destruction After Orlock won the title of Autarch and becoming the leader of the Helghan Empire, Orlock had began to attempt to execute Stahl in secret during a meeting where Stahl was supposed to hand over his forces to Orlock but he betrayed him and had Orlock killed and ordered his fleet to launch for Earth to destroy it. After an intense battle in orbit between the ISA and Helghast Forces, the petrusite weapons onboard Stahl's cruiser were attacked and plummeted towards Helghan and had the entire planet irradiated and rendered unihabitable. The Helghan Empire had collapsed as a result and so did the senate. Members *Scolar Visari - The founder and original leader, Visari had formed the senate around the same time as the Helghan Empire. He declared himself the Autarch and had the senare support him during his reign and were there at his final speech during the ISA invasion of Helghan. Visari died during the invasion by remaining in his main office as a sacrifce to the empire he forged. *Admiral Orlock - The leader of the senate, Orlock was the commander-in-chief of the Helghast Military and fought hard for the title of Autarch. He would fight with Stahl often but eventually won the title and took over the Helghan Empire and the senate as well. Orlock would have Stahl killed but was betrayed and killed onboard Stahl's cruiser. *Jorhan Stahl - The head of Stahl Arms and an extremist member, Jorhan Stahl was a fanatic in the Helghan Senate and endlessly fough against Orlock in an attempt to claim the title of Autarch. He would smuggly insult and mock Orlock and planned an execution to have the title but after the execution failed, he was denied the title and killed Orlock out of rage in Helghan's orbit. *Senator Gunsteling - The oldest member of the senate, Senator Gunsteling was a Helghast leader who was opposed to Stahl and sided mainly with Orlock. After the failed execution attempt, Gunsteling had Orlock acquire the title of Autarch and agreed to his wills. He died during the irradiation of Helghan. *Senator Kuisma - A rather quiet and minor member, Senator Kuisma was a supporter of Stahl and had advocated to have him acquire the title of autarch. In reality however, he was blackmailed into doind Stahl's bidding and was nothing more but his puppet. He died during the irradiation of Helghan. Gallery Latest-24.jpeg Latest-21.jpeg Latest-15.png Latest-14.png Latest-13.png|Senator Gunstiling Senator Kuisma.png|Senator Kuisma Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Totalitarians Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Pawns Category:Killzone Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Military